Algo azul
by Giny Scully
Summary: Ha llegado ese día en el que Brennan se va a casar con Booth. Ella aún no sabe como llego a ese punto. Pues esta es una idea de la conversación que tendrán Angela y Brennan ese día. Sin spoilers de la season finale.


**Disclaimer:**"Algo azul" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir poco después de la boda de Emily, me llamo mucho la atención que llevara las uñas de los pies pintadas de azul e icequeen731 soltó una idea que me encanto, la pedí permiso para escribir una historia con esa idea y me la dio, pero ella pensaba que iba a escribir un fanfic, no era mi idea, mi idea era un relato original, pero bueno… aquí esta ese fanfic.

Me ha costado la vida terminarlo. Ha sido tan desmoralizante toda la sexta que bueno. No podía. Este año he escrito poquísimo, así que sí veis algo mejorable o que se salga mucho del tiesto decirlo con toda la confianza del mundo.

**Tipo: **Angela, Brennan, esmalte de uñas azul y mucho amistad. Para todos los públicos, aunque Angela y Brennan hablando siempre suelen tener alguna salida de tono. Si veis que debe tener otra categorización, tal ver NR-7 me lo decís:-p Sin spoilers. Y nada que ver con la season finale. Esto se escribió bastante antes de que yo ni tan siquiera pudiera imaginar que la temporada iba a acabar como a acabado. Aunque con algún cambio… podría quedar perfecto:-p

**Octubre 2010/Mayo 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Algo azul.<strong>

El día había llegado, el día de su boda estaba ahí.

Recordaba vívidamente cuando eso de casarse y ser feliz para siempre ni siquiera era para ella el final de un cuento infantil.

Su vestido de novia descansaba encima de la cama, extendido, esplendido, bellísimo. De aquella suave seda en tonos salmón que tanto la gustaba. La mezcla perfecta entre las excentricidades de Ángela y la elegancia de Cam. Aún recordaba divertida el día en que las tres salieron a comprarlo.

Fue todo un acierto la elección de la compañía.

Los últimos meses de su vida habían estado llenos de sorpresas. Llenos de cosas que nunca pensó hacer. Lleno de cosas que nunca pensó que la harían feliz...

Nunca quiso casarse.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes una gran boda, ni siquiera cuando su único problema era no encajar en la escuela primaria. Siempre pensó que era una tradición arraigada en un pasado arcaico y obsoleto...

Luego conoció a Booth.

Toda su vida se resumía en eso.

Un día conoció a Booth.

Él presumía de saberlo, de saber desde un principio que él era su hombre, pero estaba equivocado. Nadie podía asegurar aquello. Booth se equivocó estrepitosamente en su vehemente afirmación, como luego se evidenció fácilmente. Su convencimiento dado el momento resulto bastante efímero y doloroso. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo ella siempre lo supo, siempre supo que ella sería su "mujer", que siempre estaría ahí para él, y que si un día empezaba a sentir celos, a creer en el amor y la monogamia, o se casaba, sería por su culpa. Por él.

Nunca amó a alguien como le ama a él.

De hecho lo sabe, nunca amo a nadie antes que a él.

- ¡No me puedo llegar a creer que te cases!

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni oyó como su amiga entraba en la habitación.

- Pues si te digo yo - dijo reaccionando con una sonrisa cansada mientras miraba a la artista.  
>- ¿No estás contenta? - pregunto la mujer preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado. Todo el asunto de la boda había sido complicado desde el comienzo.<p>

No era eso. No era no estar contenta pensó Brennan.

Tenía más bien un sabor amargo en la boca del estomago. Miedo enjuagado en viejos recuerdos.

Dolorosos recuerdos.

Estuvieron tan cerca de dejar pasar su oportunidad.

De hecho algunas veces piensa que la dejaron pasar, que lo que viven en ese momento es una prologa, un kit kat, una segunda oportunidad efímera.

Sigue teniendo miedo de despertar y de descubrir que todo ha sido una mentira.

- Angie, sabes porque me caso...  
>- Nadie te obliga y no estás preñada - dijo la artista divertida, intentando animar a su amiga - que yo sepa - increpo.<p>

Brennan negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿No te hace ni un poquitito de ilusión? - pregunto Ángela.

Brennan se quedo pensativa y su vista se dirigió al vestido que descansaba sobre la cama.

-El vestido es bonito.  
>-El vestido es precioso - reafirmó Ángela.<br>-Y Booth está feliz - dijo la antropóloga con una sonrisa.  
>-Increíblemente feliz.<br>-Supongo que la institución arcaica es un daño colateral - terminó por comentar la doctora.  
>-Eso pensaba yo - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa cómplice mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga.<br>-Estoy contenta. Aunque sea una felicidad irracional y posiblemente efímera.  
>-Irracional tal vez corazón, pero no efímera. Créeme. Nada que tú puedas sentir es efímero - Ángela sonrió y acarició el rostro de su amiga.<p>

Todo había sido tan complicado desde que Booth regreso con Hannah. La mujer decidió cambiar de tema.

- Max está tan ilusionado con llevarte al altar. Acaba de llamar para confirmar a qué hora viene a por ti, y parece un hombre completamente realizado.  
>- Es extraño - dijo la antropóloga con su voz más profesional-, pero creo que la boda y ejercer su papel en ella hace que sienta su paternidad verificada. Es algo antropológicamente muy interesante.<p>

Ángela sonrió. Brennan siempre buscaba la forma más difícil de decir las cosas más sencillas.

- Yo creo que sabe que te puedes cuidar sola, pero le gusta saber que hay otro hombre que mataría por ti y que ahora va a tener obligación legal y espiritual de hacerlo.

Brennan miró recriminatoriamente a su amiga, quien sonrió de nuevo divertida mientras se levantaba.

- Le dais alas entre todos – comentó la antropóloga.  
>- Es nuestra obligación - dijo girándose teatralmente hacia Brennan-. Además, ¿sabes? quiere nietos.<br>-¿Y eso lo sabes?  
>-Me lo ha dicho… A mí y a Booth en la despedida de soltero. Debió de ser todo un espectáculo por lo que me dijo Jack.<p>

El rostro de Brennan cambio de repente a uno de puro terror. Booth no la había dicho nada, pero creía a su padre más que capaz de sacarle los colores a su prometido en su propia fiesta.

- No lo puedo evitar. Me encanta tu padre – dijo Ángela tranquilizadora-. Hace lo mismo que el mío pero con una sonrisa… Además sus amenazas suenan mucho más ligeras.  
>-Sin embargo las cumpliría con gran determinación y sin grado alguno de culpabilidad- dijo la doctora contrariada.<p>

Ángela la ignoro.

-De todos modos no te preocupes, ya solucioné sus dudas y se quedó tranquilo.

Brennan no lo pudo evitar, cerró los ojos instintivamente, no quería saber como lo había solucionado.

- Le dije que practicáis mucho -dijo la artista divertida.

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco. Menos mal que Booth no se encontraba allí, se hubiera sentido completamente amenazado ante un comentario así. No considera que los suegros tuvieran que saber nada acerca de la vida sexual de sus hijos. De hecho no consideraba que su vida sexual tuviera que ser tema de conversación más allá de ellos dos. En el fondo era un puritano, aunque en la cama no lo pareciera, pero lo quería tal y como era. Exactamente así.

- Angie - intento protestar la antropóloga.  
>- No es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar - la artista ni siquiera dejo reclamar el hecho de que ella no se avergonzaba de nada-. Según esta Booth es para estar practicando todo el día. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Jack. Puede llegar a ser adictivo. Y encima son tan buenos padres – a la artista se la endulzo el rostro pensando en el padre de sus hijos-. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto. ¿Estáis en ello? ¿Practicáis todo lo necesario? – dijo recuperando su tono burlón.<p>

Brennan suspiro cansada.

- No sé cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga. Somos una pareja sana y muy compatible sexualmente, nuestras relaciones son sumamente satisfactorias y…

A Ángela le salió una carcajada de repente que cayó a Brennan y la dejó desorientada

- No te pregunte por eso cielo. Ya sé que lo hacéis como conejos, se te ve completamente satisfecha y siempre con marcas de propiedad. Lo que te preguntaba es si vais a por conejitos suaves de algodón…

La doctora puso su mejor cara de "No sé a lo que te refieres".

Ángela cambio de técnica.

- ¿Qué si estáis tratando de reproduciros?  
>-No - dijo Brennan claramente disgustada.<br>-¿Y eso? – la artista pregunto contrariada, hubiera jurado que ambos querían hijos y los querían pronto.  
>- Booth se ha empeñado en que no quiere concebir hasta que no nos casemos. Además, con esto de la boda no me toca desde hace una semana.<br>-¿No? – Angie abrió los ojos como platos. Desde luego Booth era de lo que ya no quedaba.  
>-Sí. Estoy más frustrada que en toda mi vida - dijo con cara de disgusto la antropóloga.<p>

Ángela se volvió a sentar al lado de su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Presiento una luna de miel muy dulce.  
>- Yo espero algo más que dulzura -sentenció Brennan y Ángela entorno los ojos.<p>

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre las dos amigas. Brennan aprovechó para acercarse al cuarto de baño, Angela se quedo un poco ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que vio a Brennan salir del baño.

- ¿Por qué has venido? - preguntó la artista.

Brennan se sintió de nuevo desconcertada y así lo hizo saber.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

Angela se levanto con lentitud y se acerco a su lado.

- A ver, no te confundas... me encanta tenerte en casa y que hayas venido aquí para prepararte y eso. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Es como si realmente fuéramos hermanas.

Brennan sonrió satisfecha.

-Lo somos de una forma metafóricamente no genética.  
>-Lo sé - Angie le devolvió la sonrisa-. Pero no entiendo muy bien esa necesidad de salir de tu casa. No te pega.<p>

Brennan se preparó para explicar, con una respiración profunda.

- Sé que es una tontería, pero según Booth los novios no pueden compartir casa ni cama el día antes de la boda.

Angela sonrió divertida, Brennan no.

- Pero Booth se ha ido a casa de Jared - replico la artista.  
>-¡Ergo!<br>-¿Ergo? - Angela era la que no entendía en aquel momento.  
>-Yo me vengo a tu casa. Mi matrimonio no puede comenzar con una clara discriminación por género.<p>

La Sra. Hodgins lo entendió todo de repente. En el fondo lo de su amiga y futuro marido siempre fue una lucha de voluntades, voluntades demasiado fuertes. Una sonrisa se dejo entrever en sus labios.

-Ergo si él se va…  
>-Yo me voy.<br>-Tiene sentido - afirmo con todo su gestualidad de artista.  
>- Claro que lo tiene. Lo he pensado yo.<p>

Angela soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la afirmación segura de su amiga, Brennan la miro recriminatoriamente. La artista volvió a ignorar la mirada de su amiga y se centro en un nuevo tema.

- Bueno, pues ahora que lo hemos aclarado todo y que sé que me consideras tu hermana de una forma metafóricamente no genética, creo que deberíamos de hablar de algo.  
>- Tú dirás - dijo Brennan cruzando los brazos sobre sí misma, un poco mosqueada ante la sensación de que se amiga no la tomaba en serio.<br>- Tienes algo nuevo, el vestido y los zapatos – dijo la artista señalando hacia la cama-. Tienes algo prestado, mis pendientes. Y tienes algo viejo, el anillo de tu madre – Brennan echo un vistazo a su mano y sonrió con tristeza-. Sin embargo...  
>- No me voy a poner el liguero azul - sentenció la escritora sentándose con fuerza donde minutos antes había estado.<br>- Sin embargo - retomo su frase Angela- como te has negado a ponerte el liguero azul porque has decidido ir sin medias.  
>- Es agosto Angela - interrumpió la antropóloga, harta de vivir esa conversación una y otra vez-. 40º a la sombra en Wasington.<br>- Que sepas que Booth se va a decepcionar mucho esta noche si no llevas liguero - Angela volvió a intentar que entrara en razón, esta vez atacando donde más la dolía.  
>- Ya te digo yo que no - dijo la antropóloga con la firmeza de quien está completamente convencida de su verdad.<br>- ¿Y eso? - pregunto Angela curiosa.  
>- No te dije que no me toca desde hace una semana - dijo en cierta forma resentida con el mundo-. Aún no he estrenado tu regalo.<p>

Los ojos de Angela se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Bromeas?  
>- No - lo dijo tan seria que a Angela no le quedo duda de que no bromeaba.<br>- ¿No crees que es un poco bestia para una luna de miel?- desde luego la artista no había pensado en la luna de miel cuando compro aquel modelito de cuero, más bien había pensado en el jaleo de la despedida. Y en ese momento cumplió su función, pero... Buff!.  
>- Para el tiempo que lo voy a tener puesto - dijo Brennan como si nada, creyendo entender la cara que se le había quedado a su amiga-.<br>- ¡Brennan!

La artista dio a entender que se escandalizaba, aunque en el fondo se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Siempre había valorado la sinceridad de su amiga.

- Expongo un futuro hecho basado en fuentes fidedignas y en pruebas recogidas con el paso de los años - dijo la doctora con su mejor tono profesional.  
>- De acuerdo.<br>- Tengo planeado venir embarazada de Hawái - dijo como quien no dice nada, con el mismo tono profesional de sus palabras anteriores.

A Angela le salió una carcajada traviesa.

- Menos mal que sé que Booth está de acuerdo.  
>- Y si no, me da igual - dijo seria, se la veía ligeramente enfadada por la actitud que Booth había tomado en los últimos tiempos-. Según la Iglesia Católica tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales.<br>- Creo que esa eres tú.  
>- Yo no me he negado aún - dijo con determinación y un poco de mala leche, sin en el fondo entender la ironía de las palabras de su amiga.<p>

Angela decidió pasar palabra.

- Necesitas algo azul - dijo mientras sacaba un frasquito azul del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Brennan también paso palabra.

- ¿Qué es eso?  
>- Esmalte de uñas azul.<p>

Brennan se río con su sarcasmo recién estrenado y que aún no dominaba bien.

- No - dijo remarcando bien el no en sus labios.  
>- Hay que seguir con la tradición - dijo Angela animosa.<br>- ¿Acaso tú llevaste algo azul?  
>- Mi caso no es el mismo - se defendió la artista - Y de todos modos sí, llevé algo azul - dijo con una sonrisa recordando que era aquello azul- Y las flores me las presto el guardia.<br>- No pienso llevar las uñas pintadas de azul - sentencio Brennan. Ya la estaban enfadando con tanta tontería.  
>- Sí lo vas a hacer.<br>- No, no lo voy a hacer. Esta manicura - dijo mostrando su mano- me costó 100 dólares y fue idea tuya.  
>- ¿Desde cuándo el dinero es un problema para ti?<br>- ¿Desde cuándo no lo es para ti? - acuso la antropóloga.

Angela no pudo por menos que callarse y meditar, segundos después se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

- Tienes razón. Tienes razón. Casarme con Jack no me ha venido bien para eso - y sonrió cariñosa. Brennan no dejó su actitud seria, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga-. Las de los pies.  
>-Nooooo.<br>- Venga - Angela puso morritos. La encantaba salirse con la suya-. Nadie las verá. El vestido es largo... y será una anécdota tan bonita para contar a los nietos. Además yo me voy a poner ese horrible vestido de dama de honor.

Brennan la miro extrañada y confundida.

- Pero si lo elegiste tú.  
>- Pero fue por hacerte un favor a ti. Las damas de honor siempre tienen que ir feas.<br>- No creo que esa regla social esté especificada en ninguna parte - dijo Brennan muy seria-.

La antropóloga no quería dejarse embaucar otra vez. La boda ya había sido bastante timo. Sin embargo Angela tampoco pensaba rendirse y ambas lo sabían.

- Que me dejaras pintarte las uñas de azul el día de tu boda sería algo realmente significativo para nuestra relación - Brennan no perdía de vista a su amiga-, muy de hermanas no genéticamente vinculadas - terminó de decir añadiendo una carita de pena nada convincente.  
>- Es una mala idea - dijo Brennan cansada de esa discusión, se casaba en 4 horas, estaba harta de las tradiciones. Sólo quería que el día acabara y poder por fin hacer de nuevo el amor con Booth. Lo echaba tanto de menos.<br>- No será la primera y esta es reversible - añadió Angela con una sonrisa traviesa viendo que estaba ganando posiciones.  
>- ¿No vas a rendirte?<br>- Sabes que no - sonrió abiertamente Angela.

Brennan respiro hondo. 4 horas. Sólo 4 horas y tal vez más cosas que vivir por primera vez. No podía ser tan malo.

- Vale  
>- ¿De verdad? – Angela la miró incrédula.<br>- Si  
>- ¿Seguro?<br>- Sí – reafirmo Brennan.

Angela se puso a aplaudir como una niña pequeña todo emocionada.

- Tú no estás bien - dijo la antropóloga.  
>- Tu tampoco cielo, ¿por qué crees que somos amigas?<p>

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco mientras Angela tiraba de sus piernas y las ponía sobre las tuyas.

- ¿Cuando tengas una hija y te pregunte qué cosa azul llevaste el día de tu boda te acordaras de esto y serás feliz?

Mientras Angela empezaba a pintarla la uña gorda del pie derecho Brennan no se atrevió a decir que pese al esmalte, las tradiciones, el celibato, la despedida de soltera, los saltos de cama de cuero, la boda, las invitaciones, el vestido, ella, su padre, Booth… o tal vez justamente por todo eso, era incomprensiblemente muy feliz.

FIN


End file.
